Ryunosuke Chiba
Ryunosuke Chiba is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Statistics *'Name': Ryunosuke Chiba *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': May 20 *'Classification': Human Archer, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 172 cm (5'8") *'Weight': 58 kg (128 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Maroon *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Unnamed 3 younger sisters *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Master Archer and Marksman, Expert Acrobat *'Standard Equipment': Hawk Bow (Specialized Arrow Quiver and Trick Arrows) *'Weaknesses': Relatively poor balance and kinetic vision. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Quick Shot (Greyhound, Hunter, Spritzer), Trick Shot (Violent Fizz, Icebreaker, Rusty Nail), Ragtime Shot (Jack Rose, Kamikaze), Gimlet *'Voice Actor': Junji Majima Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Chiba has black hair with long bangs that cover his eyes, revealing to be maroon-colored underneath. It was revealed that his bangs mark off part of his vision like a gun sight and is the reason he shoots as well as he does. He wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a gray blazer with lined-black edges over a white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, grey trousers with cargo pockets and a black, silver buckled belt, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Chiba is a serious and stoic boy. He's very calm and business like and doesn't talk a lot. Like Hayami, he has been compared to a working adult and though the two are very similar, Chiba is shown to be less stoic than Hayami. On the other hand, Chiba is shown to notice the small details of people around him. A good example of this is when he notices Karma, sitting behind him, after his first midterms exam fail. Then Chiba cheers him up by prompting him to insult Korosensei about the Home Economics scores. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Master Marksman Specialist: Chiba is the best marksman among the boys (and all of Class 3-E). He excels in spatial calculation and as such is unmatched in long distance shooting which Korosensei often gave him tricker questions than the others every quiz period but it gave him disadvantages when it comes to balance and kinetic vision which was more inferior than Hayami. His abilities have even earned him the praises of Lovro, a hitman dealer and a retired assassin. Hawk Bow: An Equipment-type Superpower that takes the form of a heavily customized Hoyt Buffalo that revolves around his long-distance shooting and spatial calculation marksmanship. It is capable of folding on itself for easier transport and concealment by way of adding hinges located by the tiller adjustment bolts. It also has multiple buttons on the bow's grip which are capable of selecting specific arrowheads stored in his mechanical quiver, and a capability to transform into a bo-staff which can be used for closed quarters combat. *'Specialized Arrow Quiver': Chiba's quiver was supplied with a multitude of different arrow heads in the bottom. By dialing up an armament setting from a control on his bow, Chiba could cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increased the capabilities from conventional arrows, to explosive arrows, a grapple line, and more. *'Trick Arrows': Specialized arrows utilized to perform specific tasks. ** *'Special Moves': **'Quick Shot': Chiba fires one of three fast-moving trick arrows forward, with each arrow having a different effect. ***'Greyhound': Chiba fires an arrow that detonates and releases a spread of three arrows. ***'Hunter': Chiba fires an arrow which explodes and releases a weighted net to bind the opponent if it hits. ***'Spritzer': Chiba fires a powerful arrow coated with electricity that can destroy other projectiles on impact. **'Trick Shot': Chiba performs three different evasive maneuvers before firing an extremely fast arrow, with, like Quick Shot, fires a different effect. ***'Violent Fizz': Chiba flips backward and fires an acid-coated arrow at the opponent, poisoning them. ***'Icebreaker': Chiba rolls forward a short distance and fires an ice arrow, freezing the opponent upon contact. ***'Rusty Nail': Leaping forward in a wide arc, Chiba fires an arrow with an armor-piercing feature that can even pierce through even the strongest metal. **'Ragtime Shot': Chiba fires three arrows upward to the air before raining down on the opponent. Like Quick and Trick Shot, each arrow has a different effect. ***'Jack Rose': Chiba fires three Rusty Nail arrows that share the same properties, but in a different maneuver to confuse his opponents. ***'Kamikaze': Chiba fires explosive arrows into the air, and upon descent, explode continously in an average range. **'Gimlet': Chiba fires a single, golden arrow that deals heavy damage to the opponent upon hitting it's mark. Expert Martial Artist: Expert Assassin: Peak Physical Conditioning: Expert Acrobat: Tactical Analysis: Expert Stick Fighter: Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Rinka Hayami *Nagisa Shiota *Karma Akabane In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Sniper Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters